Tomando la responsabilidad
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Nico guiñaba el ojo mientras ponía su mano suavemente sobre el pecho de Maki -Te prometo que lo haré- Abrazó de manera cuidadosa esa parte mientras Maki acariciaba sus cabellos y le sonreía... Una nueva vida estaba por llegar y Dia de un año de edad sonreía ante ello


Maki estaba tumbada contra la cama mientras era sacudida de forma desesperada, sus violetas brillaban de placer en conjunto con unas lágrimas, sus cabellos estaban en alza total cubriendo solamente la almohada mientras respiraba agitada mientras una mujer de cabellos negros estaba jadeando mientras empujaba bestialmente su miembro en las paredes de la pelirroja.

Nico estaba bañada en sudor mientras proseguía empujando el cuerpo de su amada pelirroja mientras ésta se aferraba a la almohada como si fuera su prisionera y cuyo propósito era no escaparse por ningún segundo. Esa sensación como espasmos dentro de su amada tsundere hacían quedar bien a Nico era como ir al invierno donde gozaría de las nueve prisiones que lo conformaban mientras Maki se sentía muy caliente mientras recibía constantemente el puñal de la idol.

Ahora la idol arremetió su pequeña arma con más desenfreno haciendo que la cama rechinara mientras las voces de placer y sudor resonaban por todo el cuarto, la idol sonreía como nunca al ver que su labor estaba dando frutos y todo por aquella promesa que le hizo a esa pequeña pelinegra de frente ancha y ojos verdes: Una hermanita con quien pasar todos momentos… Si, el relato a contar eran los momentos previos al origen de Ruby Nishikino.

Nico estaba contenta de hacer sentir bien a su amada la cual también sonreía, no sonreían de placer sino de felicidad y alegría al estar creando una nueva vida en su matrimonio, Nico en el pasado hizo lo suyo dando a luz a Dia y ahora el turno de Maki de devolverle el favor.

Maki envolvía con sus brazos el cuello de su amada loli la cual no paraba de destrozarla segundo tras segundo, sentía como se expandía ese poder dentro suyo. Dolía, dolía mucho pero valía la pena al sentir esa rudeza, lagrimas brotando de sus ojos, un hilo de saliva de sus labios y una mirada implorando sentir y aferrar ese pedazo en su interior.

Tomó con fiereza las suaves mejillas de su idol para fundir sus labios de manera ardiente y húmeda, las bocanadas de aire como los incesantes jadeos no se hacían esperar, las uñas clavando su espalda impregnando esas rayas rojas sobre esa piel, su voz quebrada implorando esa misión de adentrarse más al utero, la pelinegra decidió cabalgar a su amada para lograr de manera perfecta el clímax sosteniendo firme y fuertemente su trasero mientras devoraba como un salvaje demonio sus pechos como su cadera…

Manos que se aferraban entre sí mientras se besaban y se respiraban desesperadamente, la pelirroja imploraba con desesperación que la llenara con su semilla a lo que Nico aumentó la intensidad aunque ahora estaba apretado, ambas estaban en el climax y en cualquier momento agotarían sus energías juntas hasta que luego de unos dos minutos culminaron hasta tumbarse en la cama.

Nico en menos de nada cerraba los ojos mientras Maki decidió reposar sobre su nulo pecho, ambas estaban exhaustas como agotadas para lo cual reposarían hasta mañana aunque ya la misión fue dada.

(…)

Maki decidió despertar temprano pero no contaba que los brazos de su idol eran lo bastante fuertes como para aferrarla a su pecho mientras que la propia dormía roncando. La pelirroja decidió liberarse de manera lenta y segura para no despertar a su amada, finalmente logró liberarse cuando sintió una extraña sensación en su muñeca izquierda.

Ahora se trasladó a su mano izquierda en su palma donde logró sentir algo que la hizo estar pensativa por unos segundos

-Está caliente…- Habló en voz baja para luego seguir mirando sus manos de manera detenida sobretodo sus dedos como si algo la inquietaba- Sus manos son muy pequeñas…

Ahora decidió minuciosamente bajarle los boxers de la loli para ver su miembro plácido

-Se siente muy diferente cuando me lo hago con el dildo… Qué extraño- Decidió moverse de la cama minuciosamente con tal de ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua pero una pequeña risa la detuvo

-Hahaha… Es por que lo hago con mucho amor- La pelirroja se estremeció ante esa conocida voz la cual era Nico que estaba sin camisa con un pequeño tatuaje sobre el hombro derecho y usando sus boxers negros sin olvidar su cabello largo

-¡¿Nico-chan?!- Exclamó- ¿Estabas despiertas?

La mencionada solo se rió maliciosamente mientras veía culposamente quizás los atributos de su esposa como el vientre

-Maki-chan, ¿Me puedes decir que era distinto cuando lo hacías por ti misma?

La pobre mujer se sonrojó quedando en vergüenza a lo cual se volteó con mala gana, había entrado en estado Tsun

-¿P-porque tendría que decir algo?

-¿Es genial, no?- Se rió un poco burlona- Eres una pervertida, Nishikino-san

La pobre se volteó para encarar a su idol con una mirada de enojo que por alguna razón le daba algo de ternura a la vieja idol que suspiraba al ver la remarcada belleza de su esposa

-De todos modos es tu culpa, Nico-chan. Desde que te operaste siempre me acosas en todos lados e incluso en el hospital y además…-Señaló con el dedo mientras decía algo amenazante- ¡Es tu culpa que yo haya a recurrido a eso! ¡Así que toma la responsabilidad!

La idol cerró los ojos mientras colocó una mano sobre el vientre de su amada, sonrió de manera infantil, de hecho no había donde no aguantaba las ganas de ver a su hija biológica, la hija que tendría su princesa escarlata

-Sí, claro que lo haré- Acomodó su cabeza de manera suave sobre el vientre, anhelaba poder sentir un movimiento o una patada de su pequeña Ruby como bautizó a la pequeña debido al parecido con Maki pero posiblemente con el lado sonriente e infantil de su "Padre".

-Tomaré la responsabilidad por el resto que me quede de vida

-Nico-chan…

La mujer de cabellos negros decidió acariciar los cabellos de su idol mientras ésta sonreía algo ilusionada ante la venida próximamente de su segunda hija mientras una pequeña de ojos cristal, frente ancha y un pequeño lunar cerca del labio se acercó para abrazar a su mamá sobretodo el vientre de Maki, después de todo era una ilusión de la pequeña por la cual Nico haría de todo.

Maki sonrió mientras Nico acariciaba el cabello de su primogénita mientras ésta la abrazaba de manera tierna como exagerada, en verdad le costaba creer que dentro de algunos meses iba a ser madre pero al menos estaba muy contenta de que al menos su hija Dia no se sentiría sola como triste ya que a veces le tenía envidia a los niños que tenían un bebé como hermano menor, al menos Nico se encargaría de realizar el milagro… Después de todo Nico era una estrella, nunca se apagaba por nada.


End file.
